


Something

by GohanRoxas



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: There was this...electricity to everything Tifa Lockhart did. This...odd kind of energy that exuded from her every pore whenever she completed a task. Whether it was mixing Johnny a drink and politely refusing his advances, trying to reason with Barret that maybe, just maybe, there was a way to go about this message without endangering lives in the slums…...or when it was just the two of them, hands delicately running over each other’s nude frames.





	Something

There was this...electricity to everything Tifa Lockhart did. This...odd kind of energy that exuded from her every pore whenever she completed a task. Whether it was mixing Johnny a drink and politely refusing his advances, trying to reason with Barret that maybe, just maybe, there was a way to go about this message without endangering lives in the slums…

...or when it was just the two of them, hands delicately running over each other’s nude frames.

They couldn’t for the life of them do this in the bar itself. Not with Barret, Biggs and Wedge hanging around like they were, and especially not with little Marlene wandering the place.

Luckily, there was one safe place they could use that no-one would ask questions about.

Her house.

Jessie was rarely here anymore. She was so devoted to the cause of AVALANCHE that she often slept in the hideout under the bar...until the climactic moment that changed both their lives.

_ “Hey, Tifa,” Jessie had asked, practically throwing herself onto the bar as the brawler cleaned glasses, “I know that you’ve been here a while, but...got anyone you have a crush on?” _

_ She remembered the crimson eyes blinking in surprise. “What do you mean?” _

_ “I mean, I know Johnny’s got the hots for you, but what about you? Biggs or Wedge catch your eye?” _

_ Tifa had paused, then laughed that silver bell peal of a laugh. “Goddess, no! Neither of those guys are my type!” _

_ “Oh? Then who is?” _

Jessie’s reminiscing was cut short by a sharp pang of pleasure as she suddenly felt two of Tifa’s fingers slide comfortably into her wet slit, while the Nibelheim native lay beside her, looking at her unlikely lover’s reactions.

“F-fuck, Teef…” Jessie panted.

Tifa giggled, licking her lips. “You were zoned out, and I knew exactly how to bring you back.”

“Y-yeah, you did tha-aaah!” Yet again, her mind scattered as the fingers began to thrust rhythmically in and out of her core, the brawler’s skilled hands working their magic.

The more buxom woman purred and leaned down, licking playfully at Jessie’s hardened nipple before pulling the whole thing into her mouth and sucking. Jessie’s moans soared to a higher tone, her back arching in a very familiar way.

Tifa knew exactly how to pleasure the female body, like it was something she’d done many a time before. Jessie had never asked about it, but dammit she never actually cared where Tifa had learned all this. She just cared that the crimson-eyed beauty had the ability to hit the exact spots that needed to be hit on a regular basis to make her scream.

Sure enough, the brown-haired woman’s voice was singing out that familiar tune as Tifa sucked hard on her nipple, and as her two deft fingers pushed in and out of her slit with a satisfyingly wet sound.

The first time they had done this, Jessie had been terrified that she didn’t know how to return the favor for Tifa after her ludicrously strong first climax. But it was at that point that she learned something else about Tifa Lockhart.

She got off on making other people get off.

As it was right now, both women were completely nude, Jessie writhing in pleasure even as Tifa’s free hand was between her own legs and teasing her clit. 

This was how it was for them. Tifa would make Jessie scream, writhe and climax, and Tifa would toy with herself all the while, bringing about her own release as well. But even in her pleasure-addled mind, Jessie had an idea forming. An idea that would change their dichotomy only slightly.

“H-how close...are you, Teef?” the brown-haired woman panted out.

“I’m getting there,” Tifa moaned, pulling away from Jessie’s nipple to bite her lip.

Without another word, Jessie moved, rising to her knees and looking Tifa in the eye. The brawler’s hand was still between her legs - where it belonged - but Jessie moved her other away from Tifa’s slit and replaced it with her own, two fingers sliding deep into her core.

Tifa gasped and opened her mouth to groan, her eyes wide as she looked at Jessie, who was simply smiling and moaning to herself.

Soon, both of them had fingers thrusting fast and deep into one another, their moans filling the room...until Jessie grabbed Tifa and kissed her hard, the action indicating that the tech expert was finally at her limit.

They moaned into their kiss as they fingered each other to a mutual climax, their cries of pleasure mingling in the room before they collapsed against one another, panting heavily.

Jessie was the first to speak up, laughing breathlessly. “Sorry...I just...I wanted to try it, just once.”

After a few moments, Tifa simply rolled over and kissed Jessie deeply. “You were amazing, Jess. It’s definitely something we need to do again.”

Jessie beamed and kissed back eagerly, their nude bodies mingling together. This would soon become a long night.


End file.
